Runaway
by sphinxx
Summary: What happens when a rich girl runs away and joins the newsies?.summarys horrible, stroys not so bad, after you get past the first chapters why dont you take a look?
1. Chapter 1

A girl of around 15 sat silently in a chair in her room. Her parents were dead and she lived with her uncle. He was a very wealthy man and rarely had time for his niece. She was lonely and always board, she had no friends because she rarely left the house. Black hair fell into green eyes, she brushed it away. She ran a hand along the light blue material of her dress and Shook her head it may be pretty but very uncomfortable. She stood and slipped out of her room, and into her uncle's study. She walked to the book helf and took one of the books off. She opened it and found a ten dollar bill. She took it and went down the stairs and out of the door. "They wont even notice I'm gone" She said disgustedly. She walked down the street never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies and never will . I do own Hope/Alec, Cat, Princess, and anyone else who isn't in the movie.

Hope walked down the street. She knew she needed a place to sleep and work.

"But first to get out of these clothes" She thought. She looked around again and saw nothing but rows of expensive houses and shops of the same kind. "This isn't going to work" She muttered. She kept walking until she arrived at the middle class part of the city "Ugh my legs are killing me" she thought. She saw the store she was looking for and walked in. When she walked back out she was wearing a cream colored shirt, Dark brown pants, boots, and to top it off a gray hat. She had braided her hair in a single braid that hung down her back. Down the street she walked until suddenly a boy her age walked dup to her "would you like to buy a paper Miss?" He asked, "  
Only a penny"

She fished around in her pocket for the change left from buying her clothes. As she did she looked the boy over. He had short curly hair and dark skin. She found a penny and handed it to him, and took the paper he held out. As the boy walked away she thought " I could be a newsie!" she had heard her uncle talk about them a thought it sounded easy enough.

"Hey" she called after the boy

"What" He said turning

"Do you live in a lodging house?"

"Yeah"

"Where is it?"

"Down this street take a right then two lefts" He replied

"Thanks" She said turning to follow his directions.

When she came to the building that read "Newsboys lodging house" She went through the door and called "Hello anyone home?"

An old man came out of the back room "What can I do for you?"He asked

"Can I have a room?" She replied

"You want to be a newsie?" He asked with surprise.

"Yep I do" She said

"Ok" He said shrugging, "It's a nickel a night."

She handed him a nickel and he directed her upstairs "Take any bunk that doesn't look slept in"

"Um thanks" she said. She walked up the stairs and put her stuff on a bed. She walked through a door and found her self in a wash room. She walked back down stairs and asked the man "When can I start selling?"

"Well you can head over now and be a little early for the afternoon edition"

"Ok where is it?"

He told her , and she walked there. She was the first so she got in line, one by one other newsies came, mostly boys. One in a cowboy hat walked up to her "your in my spot" he said looking down at her (most people did, she was 5'2").

"too bad I was here first, and who are you anyway?" She asked

"I'm Jack Kelly leader of the Manhattan Newsies, who are you?"

"I'm Hope" She said. "And you can get over me being in your spot"

"Move" He said

"Make me"

Jack huffed and stalked away. She smirked. They opened the selling and she got her papers first. She saw Jack glaring at her she smirked at him. She looked at the head lines and found the one she was looking for. " Niece of Business man runs away!" She laughed and walked towards the banks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope knew where she was going; this was her part of town. She scanned the paper, she wanted to save the head line about herself till later. "Fire in Johnson's thread factory the head line screamed!" "She shouted out 12 dead in terrible fire! Johnson's destroyed" A few people came and bought papers, one giving her a nickel. In the next two hours she sold all but one of her papers using the headline about her to sell most of them. A few others gave her a nickel. She kept one paper cause it was about her, who wouldn't. she headed back to the lodging house. she handed one of the nickels o the old man and walked upstairs. She sat on the edge of her bed and waited. Soon after A boy with Curly black hair came in, When he saw her he flipped out.

"What are you doing here? Are you a girl? Since when is a girl allowed in here?" He ran back down stairs, and she heard him and the old man talking, when he came back up he was a little calmer. "So you're going to live here," He asked.

"Yep" she said "All paid and ready to go"

"Well I'm Race Track" He said spitting in his hand and holing it out, she flinched but did the same.

"And I'm Hope" She said

"Not for long" He said smirking slightly

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You'll get a new name soon." He said shrugging

"Well we'll see" She smiled

She sat back on her bed and watched as others came in, most greeted her with the same reaction as RaceTrack. She meet Crutchy, Boots, Snipeshooter, KidBlink, Dutchy, Bumlets, Specs, and Mush, the boy she had talked to earlier.

Then the Door opened once more, and Hope groaned and fell back onto her bed, in walked Jack Kelly, Leader of the Manhattan Newsies.

"Hey Cowboy" Race called out " Come meet your Newest Newsie"

"I'm Not his" Hope muttered.

Jack walked over " What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise when he saw her.

"I live here" She smirked

Jack Smirked back and spit in his hand, then held it out to her, he must have thought it would faze her, but she had done this all day. She spit in her hand and locked hands with Jack. She smirked as Jacks eyes grew larger. He glared at her and stalked off to his own bed. Hope laughed softly.

She didn't get her nickname that night, but she did get flipped out when the guys started changing and ran into the washroom. This was how the next few days went, until it happened.

Well what do you think? Review please I love any feedback. I have up to chapter 11 written, I write it in math Class, but not typed yet, ill get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Thanks

Sphinxx


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The movie Newsies, or any one in it , no matter how much I wish I did.

The day was really hot, so after selling the morning edition, A bunch of guys headed over to Brooklyn. Hope decided to tag along. The group consisted of Mush, Race, Kid Blink, Snipe, Jack, And Hope. She laughed when the boys leaned over the bridge to yell, and then joined in.

When they arrived in Brooklyn they were confronted by a Boy named "Spot", He talked to the boys, then walked over to her.

"Who are you?" He asked, giving the little smirk she would soon recognize as his trademark, that and a few other thinks, such as his cane, sling shot, and his "Red" suspenders.

"Hope" She replied spitting in her hand. He clasped it, after spiting into his own.

"What kind of nick name is Hope?" He asked

"It's not one, and if you want to make fun of it, you might want to consider your named for the family dog before you say anything. The Manhattan Boys Looked shocked that anyone would talk to Spot like that, and the Brooklyn boys waited for the beating that was sure to follow. Spot didn't hit her, instead he laughed.

"You got guts girl," He said, "and now you got a nickname, Smart-aleck"

"I like it" Said Mush, the other boys nodded in agreement, they had also been victims of her wit.

"And so Do I" Hope Said smiling

So in one day, she earned a nick name, and also became friends with the most feared Newsie in New York.

Before they left, after swimming Hope sat on the edge of the dock and dangled her feet into the water, Spot told Jack to say Hi to Spaz, Jacks girlfriend. When they were out of Spots hearing Hope asked Mush How Spot knew Spaz.

"Their Brother and Sister" Mush replied

'Weird" Hope said

They walked the rest of the way in silence, except to yell over the bridge. When they arrived back at the Lodging house, Mush stood on top of the table and announced "Hope now has a new nick name… And it is.." He paused and whispered to Boots and Les " a little help here" They started a drum role, "Smart-Aleck" The boys applauded loudly. Hope bowed, "Thank you thank you, your much to kind" she said laughing

-------------------------------------------

So What do you think? Let me know in a review... Hint hint ill add more soon Still wrieing it in math class. The chapters do get longer, really I promise

Sphinxx


End file.
